


His Guardian

by FallenQueen2



Series: Earth X Au's [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crisis on earth x, M/M, Mourning, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: General Schott has a moment alone to mourn his Guardian.





	His Guardian

Winn let out a shuddering sigh when the door to his room shut and clicked locked behind him. He sank down onto his bed and cradled his face in his hands. 

“James.” Winn breathed out as his eyes caught the sight of his lover’s clothes lying in a heap in the corner of the room. He lowered his hands and curled his fingers together looking at the fingerless gloves that were a gift from James, his Guardian. 

“Why did you go without backup, without a plan? You got yourself killed by him because you didn’t wait for me.” Winn squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he remembered the morning James had left to die. 

~~/~~

“Come back to bed James, we have time before we have to face the world.” Winn absolutely did not whine as he reached out blindly with one hand only to feel the indent of where James had been moments before. 

“There was an alert, I have to go.” James finished fastening up the straps on his books. 

“Is the team getting ready too?” Winn felt more awake than before, pushing himself up to look at James properly. 

“No it’s just me, I can get there faster than anyone else can.” James said as he adjusted his gantlet where his shield appeared. 

“What? That’s not a good idea.” Winn startled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, panic spreading through his body. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ve run this kind mission alone before. I was fine then and I’ll be fine now. Just wait here for me and we’ll be back in this bed together before you know it.” James leaned down, pressing their lips together in a chaste yet loving kiss. It left Winn breathless like always and he wanted nothing more than to tug James back into bed with him and let the world burn around them. 

~~/~~

“I should have stopped him from walking out that door, if I had stopped him then he would still be alive. He wouldn’t have taken on Dark Arrow and I would still have my husband.” Winn broke into silent sobs as he tugged his ever-present finger gloves off to reveal his gold band around his ring finger. 

Winn pressed the cool touch of the metal against his forehead taking shuddering breathes as he tried to calm and collect himself as he shook off the sorrow and guilt of letting his husband leave that morning. 

“I have to focus, I have to stop this damn war. I have to finish what my Guardian started and end all of this.” Winn muttered to himself as he stood up on shaky legs. He took one last look at his wedding ring before tugging his gloves back on, hiding the ring from sight. He ran his hands over his face before he settled his face into his unimpressed look that made the others follow him without question. 

He had to deal with the Earth One counterparts of the people who enslaved his world. He had said he would give them some time, but he didn’t have a choice. He had to end this, end all of this for his husband, his Guardian. 

“If this doesn’t work I have no doubt I’ll see you soon enough James.” Winn whispered to his hidden ring before schooling his features and stepping out of his room back into the world.


End file.
